Sweet Intoxication of the Fall
by LogicOfDreams
Summary: The Master of Death has been sent to a new world, one where they can have an impact on not just the fate of this new world, but on several people. Of course, Fate will have a say in what Death's Master future will be. What a cruel being she must be... HP/Will be determined. Rated T for now.


**Title:** Sweet Intoxication of the Fall

**Author:** LogicOfDreams

**Pairing:** HP/?

HP x LotR Crossover

**A/N:** So... I have not written anything for FF in a long time and I decided to set up a new account due to past experiences with my old account. I really want to start off new and with a clean slate. So please forgive me if my writing is horrible for this one shot. I'm warming up and trying to get back into writing and a love I once had for it. It's still there, just the passion and energy for it had depleted due to unfortunate circumstances. And also forgive any mistakes I make regarding the world of LotR. I have not read the books in years and everything will be based off the movies and I will be adding along as I go. No OC's, I promise. So thank you for checking out my work and I hope to do LotR and HP good.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, or any other material used in this fiction. All belong to their rightful owners and so forth.

* * *

_"What we have done for ourselves alone dies with us; _

_what we have done for others and the world remains and is immortal."  
_

-Albert Pike

**Prologue**

Before I tell you a story of my Master, I shall introduce myself.

I am the one men in war run to when they think they are fighting the enemy.

I am the one that sees the beauty and ugliness in people and find them fascinating.

I am the one that holds no judgement on souls when I receive them (but I cannot say the same for when they are living souls).

I am the one whose mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters, loved ones and friends hate when I take their precious human from them.

I... am... Death and I come to you to tell you a rather interesting story of my Master.

He was always an interesting being since before his birth. Fate... well she can be a real bitch when she chooses too. I have more than enough run ins with her to know this. But she decided that before his birth, he would become my Master.

Preposterous really.

I never had no Master before in all my infinite life, never needed nor wanted one, but at one point, I had made the mistake of creating three objects that when combined would make any human become my master. Call me arrogant, but I had thought that these humans where not as... intelligent and would never be able to bring them together. If you must know, I was bored and needed to entertain myself and those brothers were just at the right place and at the right time...

Thinking about it now, it was more of a right time and place for my Master's ancestors to receive those gifts then for me to relieve myself of my bored state. But I digress. Fate did not warn me of my arrogance nor my actions and well... like I said, she's a bitch.

But enough about me, for I am just a being that only watches and waits for my Master to have use of me. And for some reason, my presence is always needed much more frequently as days go by and my Master still cannot find it in himself to help out those who are being lifted into my arms and taken away from the physical world.

He has his reasons he says. He cannot interfere for fear of his involvement and disrupt the balance in this world he says. He would be able to in the last world we "lived" in he says. "Bull" I like to say to him, for there is a reason we, or matter of fact he, was sent here to this world and can now "live".

I can say I never lived, but my Master, he once lived, but with being said master, he no longer "lives". Confusing I know, and I will further explain this concept of living another time because that would give away too much of my Master's story.

I do not think he would mind of my telling of his life, for the man is a fair and wise master.

Still, I do not know why I call him a man. He once was a man, but when Fate decided to send my Master into a new world, where of course I would be with him, she choose to... change some aspects of my Master.

My Master was still the same, at least to me, but to the human species, well, Master was no longer a man.

Master was now a woman and he, or rather she, had not taken the physical changes so well. For some reason though, she learned to appreciate her female form a little too quickly in my opinion and my Master did say if she were her previous self, she (or he) would have been blinded by her beauty and be blushing and be too insecure to speak to someone that looked like her.

But to be perfectly honest my Master is still same to me. Too moody and self-deprecating at times but she has improved her mentality on this experience every time we talk, which is quite often seeing that my Master does not like to socialize herself with the people of this world. She says she does not want to interact with others out there, but I can tell that a stronger part of her really wants to go out and explore this new world.

Oh, which world you say?

Well, Master and I, we are here in this very unique and fascinating world where it is dominated by magics and creatures of all kinds. Of course, the only reason I know of them is when I sense the souls that need to be picked up and Master sends me out to do my duty. She always sees what I see for we are a part of each other in a way.

So that is why we both... sense this growing darkness and my Master does not like the feelings it gives her. Try as she might, she will soon leave this heavily warded and decent size home she had found for herself and search for the reasons why there is this darkness. Believe me when I say that it is about time she leaves to venture off in this world and stop with her constant practicing of magics. For now she will see that Fate did send her here for a reason and this world will know of her soon enough.

Middle Earth will see that my Master is truly a magnificent being and one not be reckoned with.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I hope readers do not mind that this is from Death's Point of View, but it will not always be that way. It's just the Prologue so you will see why Harry (who will no longer be Harry but a different name and gender) is here in Middle Earth. Also, I did want to make Harry stay a male, but something was really nagging me to make him a her and well... I wanted to see if I could do it.

I hope to update soon so thank you all who have read this so far.


End file.
